Ad astra per aspera
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Lorsque qu'on avait confier à Charles la traduction de l'ouvrage, le titre l'avait un peu fait rire. Sturm aus Stahl. Qui de nos jours faisait encore des titres allitératifs ? C'était peut-être bon pour Jane Austen mais sérieusement, on était en 2012, plus en 1813 ... [Challenge de Septembre 2018 du Collectif NoName]


**Titre:** _Ad astra per aspera_

 **Auteure :** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre(s):** Romance

 **Disclaimers** : X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement sans doute pour eux.

 **Notes :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Challenge "Amenez votre fandom au boulot" de Septembre 2018 du Collectif NoName. Des allusions à des personnes réelles se sont glissées dans ce texte, saurez-vous les retrouver ? :D

 **Le défi de l'auteure avec la question de Sanashiya :** "Quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle/bizarre que vous ayez vécue au boulot ? " Pour répondre à cette question, j'ai vécu l'épisode de la mouche que vous lirez un peu plus bas... Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient donc quel est mon travail : je prépare en ce moment le Capes d'anglais. J'ai été professeure remplaçante en collège-lycée et les malheurs d'Erik ont été les miens. Mais parfois, j'aime mon boulot, je vous le promets.

* * *

 _Appartement de Charles Xavier, Décembre 2016_

Il était presque vingt-trois heures, Charles tira longuement sur sa cigarette en soupirant et fit craquer ses jointures. Il écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier de cristal déjà bien rempli et s'apprêtait à vider un mug de thé avant de s'apercevoir avec dépit qu'il était presque vide et que le peu qui en restait était froid.

Son bureau massif était jonché de paperasse. Un dictionnaire allemand était ouvert à s'en faire craquer la reliure sur un vieux lutrin bancal, des dizaines de feuilles petit carreaux étaient recouvertes de pattes de mouche serrées et raturées à loisir.

Sur le bureau également, couvert de pattes de mouche encore moins lisibles, entre deux mugs tachés et des surligneurs aussi colorés qu'un char un jour de Marche des Fiertés. Trônant superbe et aussi usé que peut l'être un document relié en cours de traduction : le dernier roman de Magnus Eisenhardt. Après _Orage d'Acier_ , _Brumes de Cristal_ , c'était donc _Soupirs de Velours_ \- si Charles conservait le titre de travail - sur lequel il s'affairait.

Lorsqu'il avait été engagé quelques années auparavant par les éditions Perlman & Morgenstern, il avait été un peu dubitatif. Même, le titre l'avait un peu fait rire. _Sturm aus Stahl_. Qui de nos jours faisait encore des titres allitératifs ? C'était peut-être bon pour Jane Austen mais sérieusement, on était au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Charles avait alors tout de même commencé à lire le pavé en se disant que Perlman & Morgenstern avaient une réputation de sérieux. Bon sauf peut-être cette fois où il avait fait pour eux une traduction de l' _Heptaméron_ à laquelle les deux éditeurs semblaient particulièrement tenir.

Toujours est-il que le soir venu, il s'était plongé plus attentivement dans _Sturm aus Stahl_. Il avait fini le troisième chapitre, et commençait à comprendre. Au cinquième, il avait brûlé de continuer et y avait passer la nuit entière. Il s'était accordé qu'une courte sieste et des tasses de thé très fort avec quelques biscuits. La journée qui suivi, Charles n'eut de cesse de lire. A vingt heures trente-sept, il avait enfin fini le livre, épuisé.

Et il s'était effondré comme une masse.

C'avait été là une saine fatigue, comme celle après une nuit d'amour avec un amant encore inconnu.

Oui, une nuit d'amour.

Il y avait eu la surprise de la découverte, les mains qui effleurent la jaquette qu'il avait finie par retirer comme chaque fois qu'il lit.

La texture du papier sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

L'odeur des pages et de l'encre que l'on inspire profondément, en plongeant le nez entre les pages comme lorsqu'on hume le parfum d'un partenaire que l'on découvre.

Le désir d'en savoir plus, lui brûlant la cervelle et le faisant veiller des heures durant et puis cette fin qui n'en était pas une et qui ne faisait qu'appeler à plus.

Le choix des mots, des images, des figures de style, comme s'habituer aux idiosyncrasies d'un nouvel individu dans votre vie et trouver une connivence si rapidement que cela était presque comme si vous vous _re_ trouviez.

Il était à ce jour le traducteur attitré d'Eisenhardt chez Perlman & Morgenstern. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures sur _Sturm aus Stahl_ et au moins autant sur _Nebel von Cristal_.

En effet, les prix littéraires gagnés _en masse_ par Eisenhardt et Xavier dès la sortie de _Sturm aus Stahl_ avaient contribués à donner un grand coup de projecteur sur eux et leur maison d'édition. La consécration était venue en 2014 quand coup sur coup, il reçut le Man Booker International Prize et le PEN Translation Prize pour sa traduction de _Brumes de Cristal_.

On avait longuement loué la capacité de Charles à se glisser dans la peau de l'auteur qu'il traduisait, comme presque s'immiscer dans ses pensées alors qu'on lui remettait le prix littéraire d'une valeur £25 000 aux côtés d'Eisenhardt.

Transmettre cette anticipation, ce souffle, ce désir, ces mots, cette exaltation avait été un travail collaboratif de longue haleine et la récompense était à très juste titre. En effet,, Charles avait abondamment écrit à Magnus, au tout début un peu embarrassé et de façon très professionnelle et courtoise, mais après quelques temps, leurs mails devenaient plus chaleureux : la personne commençait à se voir sous le traducteur et l'auteur.

Parfois, une recette de cuisine, ici une recommandation de lecture venant de Charles (Oui, Magnus, c'est vraiment un très bon livre, _Once and Future King_ ) ou Magnus qui disait à Charles qu'il avait écouté tel morceau de musique en écrivant _ce_ chapitre. Ils commençaient à connaître plutôt bien leurs goûts et dégoûts mutuels au détour de leur échange de mails à rallonge.

A la remise du Man Booker Prize, ils firent enfin connaissance en personne. Parce qu'une photo de 3,5 par 4,5 cm sur la jaquette d'un livre ne vous permet pas de savoir qu'une personne est si grande, que ses yeux vous dévisage aussi intensément, que ses doigts sont aussi longs, que son torse sous son col roulé de cachemire noir semble si bien sculpté... _Mince_... lorsque Charles rentra à son hôtel le soir-même, il se passa le visage sous le robinet du lavabo pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il avait confirmation maintenant. L'idée commençait à remonter depuis quelques semaines mais elle venait de faire surface : il était amoureux de Magnus Eisenhardt.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire et surtout pas par mail en ne sachant pas quand est-ce qu'ils se verraient. Peut-être lors de la promotion de _Stöhnt in Samt_ ? Oui, ce serait parfait, elle devait avoir lieu pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Oui, ce serait l'occasion d'inviter Magnus pour un verre en tout bien tout honneur. Et peut-être de lui avouer. Il n'avait jamais évoqué de conjoint quelque qu'iel soit et ne parlait pas de son _autre_ travail. Charles savait par contre qu'il avait encore sa maman chez qui il allait apparemment déjeuner tous les quinze jours le samedi. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, il avait envie de trouver sa place dans la vie de Magnus.

* * *

Novembre 2011, dans un tout autre endroit:

« Schiese!» Quelqu'un se débattait avec une photocopieuse en manquant de la gratifier d'un coup de pied bien placé. Encore une fois, ça allait être à lui de débourrer les photocopieuses avant même d'avoir pu finir son troisième café du matin et de partir en cours. Alors comme toujours il savait qu'il aurait à faire les photocopies chez lui le soir-même et qu'il ferait sans ce matin-là.

Il commençait en avoir sérieusement marre et quand il en parlait à l'intendant, M. Shaw, il recevait indifféremment la même réponse sur un ton doucereux : « Allons M. Lehnsherr, nous n'avons pas le budget pour changer cela. » Shaw poursuivait avec un argument fallacieux qui tournait presque au chantage. « Cela voudrait dire que l'on ne pourrait plus faire venir Ms Grey..., ce serait regrettable M. Lehnsherr, n'est-ce-pas ? » ou « Vous savez bien que si nous changions cet appareil, l'établissement ne pourrait plus se permettre de payer le séjour en France pour les élèves en difficultés financières...».

Erik avait beau être au courant qu'il s'agissait de manipulation pure et simple, il ne supportait pas les techniques de Shaw pour lui donner l'impression que le sort de la psychologue scolaire était entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de partir en claquant la porte, tous les arguments étant aussi faux que nauséabonds, mais 'il restait c'était bien pour les élèves. Et pour ses collègues, et pour sa proviseure qui se démenait comme elle pouvait avec l'intendant avec qui elle se prenait souvent de bec.

Ms Hollow venait justement de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs et tritura quelque chose une fois les compartiments de la photocopieuse ouverts. Photocopieuse qui cracha quatre feuilles A3 maculées d'encre à la fois, toussotant asthmatiquement pendant encore deux minutes avant de remarcher dans un bruit rapide du tambour se remettant à sa place. Elle ressortit aussi précipitamment qu'elle était entrée fulminant quelque chose du genre «Je vais me le faire celui-là ! ». Erik se dit que Shaw allait passer un sale quart d'heure mais il n'eut pas une once de pitié pour lui.

Si Shaw restait en effet intendant, c'est parce que le conseil d'administration de l'établissement insistait, le trouvant très efficace, très prompt à encaisser les chèques d'inscriptions et très lent à payer quoique ce soit, s'abaissant toujours à des mesquineries lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire faire des travaux urgents.

Erik soupira, fini son café et se dirigea vers la classe de 4B. Les incidents se multipliaient depuis quelques semaines : Mme Scoresby, la documentaliste était en train de refermer le store du Centre de Documentation et celui-ci lui était carrément tombé sur la tête. Shaw avait eu l'audace de lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Quelques autres insinuations misogynes furent soufflées à mi-voix.

Au même titre, Mme Holmes la professeure de français avait eut des ennuis avec une fenêtre qui lui était restée dans la main avant les vacances. L'été était passé et la fenêtre était toujours remplacée par un morceau d'aggloméré. Un beau jour, Mme Barnes, professeure de physique-chimie avait carrément pris le taureau par les cornes et était venue avec ses maris et deux volumineuses caisses à outils et ils passèrent une journée entière à faire des travaux, parant au plus pressé.

Mme Hollow en avait assez de devoir imposer les réparations à ses enseignants et leurs conjoints et décida donc de presser le cas contre Shaw au conseil d'administration quitte à risquer sa place. Toute l'équipe pédagogique et une grande partie des parents d'élèves fit bloc. Shaw avait tout de même fait de la résistance et avait exigé un départ en retraite anticipé en lieu et place de licenciement. Il l'avait obtenu.

xxxxx

A la pré-rentrée suivante, Henry McCoy fut présenté au corps enseignant. Il faisait l'impression à Erik d'être un vieux jeune. Est-ce que c'était la forme de ses lunettes ? Ou ses chemises à carreaux et pantalon à pinces ? Toujours est-il que Hank était efficace. Il avait mis l'été à profit pour engager plusieurs entreprises de rénovation et on avait fait des grands travaux. Lorsqu'Erik revint à la rentrée, il lui sembla qu'il enseignait dans un autre établissement : le monde semblait apaisé depuis que Shaw était parti.

Trois jours après la rentrée, près de la bouilloire, les professeurs de langue et la proviseure parlaient avec alacrité d'un projet d'ateliers de conversation, Mme Barnes s'enquérait auprès de M. Surion de l'état de santé d'un poulpe de leurs amis. En effet, c'était l'octopode de l'aquarium municipal et tous deux avaient une amitié toute particulière pour lui. Erik posa ses livres dans son casier puis en faisant virevolter son trousseau de clefs, s'installa dans sa salle en attendant les 6J.

On lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient très _enthousiastes_ mais il souhaitait constater ça par lui-même. Il savait surtout que l'allemand était moins bien considéré que l'espagnol et la langue de Goethe avait bien moins la côte depuis que le groupe _Sapporo Motel_ devenait de plus en plus ringard. Il se rappelait de cette glorieuse époque où sa classe suffisait tout juste à contenir une foule de jeunes germanistes impatients.

Les 6J furent à la hauteur de leur réputation mais tout aussi surprenants. Sitôt les présentations faites, le jeune Sacha assit au fond de la classe leva la main d'un air absent qui contrasta avec le ton très sérieux avec lequel il s'exprima lorsqu'Erik lui donna la parole : « Monsieur, il y a une mouche. On va tous mourir.» Erik se retint de rire mais commença à s'inquiéter lorsque Luna, Lena et Loana ainsi que Scott et Bobby se levèrent en hâte en agitant les bras en l'air, faisant paniquer les autres.

Il demanda à tout le monde de se rasseoir, fit sortir la mouche, referma la fenêtre et crut avoir un peu de répit lorsqu'il se retourna pour écrire au tableau la date du jour. Il venait juste d'écrire le G de Montag que déjà on le sollicitait à nouveau. Les élèves finirent par se calmer lorsque Erik commença à lire des virelangues avec un _"_ _Wenn hinter Fliegen Fliegen fliegen, fliegen Fliegen Fliegen nach."_ tout à fait de circonstance.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il sortit avec au moins autant de hâte que ses élèves et alla se réfugier dans la salle des professeurs pour se prendre une grande tasse de café en s'effondrant lourdement dans le fauteuil. Judith pouffa sans méchanceté : « Toi tu as eu les 6J...».

Vivement ce soir que l'on se couche se dit-il. Quoique s'il avait un peu de temps, il pourrait probablement prendre le temps d'écrire un petit peu. Pendant l'été, il avait commencé à écrire tous les jours, et l'idée faisait son chemin. Il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il écrivait un roman, il avait plus de 500 pages remisées dans un dossier de son ordinateur et l'exercice lui plaisait beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait de nouvelles idées lui arrivait et il les jetait en hâte dans un petit carnet de peur de les oublier.

Erik travaillait tout autant que d'habitude mais il lui arrivait parfois de musarder un brin et de se laisser à écrire un petit peu alors qu'il aurait dû corriger des copies ou remplir des bulletins scolaires. Au dos de la copie d'Alex Summers aussi vierge que la neige qui commençait à recouvrir le parc de l'établissement, il se mit à griffonner avec vigueur pendant près d'une heure : il tenait la trame d'un roman qui faisait suite à celui de l'été. Il était tout à fait absorbé.

Le professeur de biologie vint le trouver, et lui demanda : « Je croyais que tu avais cours cet aprem avec les 3V, Erik ? » S'en suivit une bordée d'obscénités germaniques : Erik avait complètement oublié qu'il devait retrouver les 3V.

ll sortit alors en hâte, moitié marchant moitié courant, sanglant son trench sur le chemin, prenant sa sacoche de cuir brun à moitié béante dont il manqua de faire tomber les copies qu'il venait d'y fourrer précipitamment. Il n'aurait que 45 minutes de cours pour faire passer les subtilités du passif au lieu de l'heure qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Arrivé devant la salle, il arriva à reprendre contenance et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct à ses élèves avant de prendre place comme si de rien était sur l'estrade.

xxxx

Les habitudes reprirent leurs droits et peu à peu, la vie à Brambleberry reprenait son cours. Tous les quinze jours, Erik allait manger chez sa mère et tous les mercredis matins, il allait courir une heure dans le parc à côté de chez lui. L'après-midi, il corrigeait ses copies à l'encre rouge fluide qui faisait dire à ses 6V qu'il les corrigeait avec du sang humain. Le soir venu, il prenait le temps de poursuivre son roman. Erik cligna des yeux et les matins humides de mars commençaient déjà à laisser place aux belles journées presque estivales de mai.

Un samedi alors qu'il déjeunait chez sa mère et qu'il avait somptueusement bien mangé, elle lui resservit d'office une seconde part de strudel qu'elle napa généreusement de crème anglaise et s'assit face à son fils et lui demanda très sérieusement : « Et tu écris toujours ton roman, _Bärchen_ ? ». Erik prit le temps de finir sa part de gâteau, de se servir de sa cuillère pour ne pas laisser une goutte de crème anglaise et lui répondit à l'affirmative tout en lui demandant pourquoi elle lui posait la question.

« Eh bien, _Bärchen_ , j'ai vu Mme Perlman au marché la semaine dernière, ». Erik l'interrompit avant-même que sa mère ait fini sa phrase: « Qui, _Mutti_ ? ». Edie reprit comme si son fils ne l'avait pas coupée : « Tu sais bien, tu voyais son fils Elio à la synagogue quand tu étais petit, il jouait si bien du piano... Bref... Mme Perlman m'a dit que son fils et son conjoint ont montés une maison d'édition et qu'ils cherchent de nouveaux auteurs... et je lui ait dit que tu écrivais un roman.»

Erik se passa les mains sur le visage, mortifié : « Mutti... mais j'écris ça pour me détendre après le travail, ce n'est pas fait pour être publier. Et puis, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » Il se lamenta inintelligiblement une bonne dizaine de minutes puis avala son verre d'eau. S'excusant profusément, il se dit que ça pouvait être une bonne idée après tout.

Edie l'embrassa sur le front : « Je savais bien que tu allais te décider, Bärchen... Et je lui ait dit que ça te ferait très plaisir et que tu pourrais passer les voir la semaine prochaine, tu es en vacances après tout... »

* * *

Le 30 septembre 2018 sortait chez Perlman & Morgenstern le premier tome d'une nouvelle trilogie à laquelle on promettait beaucoup de succès. Le traducteur en était au moins aussi connu que l'auteur. On y lisait une dédicace légèrement différente selon si l'on la lisait dans le texte : _Mein Leben, meine Liebe, mein Charles_ ou en traduction et en petits caractères : _My Life, My Love, My Erik._


End file.
